transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Horde of Horny Sharkticons and Energon Cache
Horde of Horny Sharkticons and Energon Cache Sharkticons with horns and a large cache of energon, duh... Compile comes flying in after receiving a transmission. Hardshell flies towards Compile as the tape arrive in the area. "The Sharkticons are there." The Aquacon point below him. "They have a good supply of Energon. We have to take it from them." Compile nods "Yes we do." he says as he scans the area "Any Autogeeks near by Hardshell?" he asks as he hovers and checks his weapons. "If there is, we need to make sure that they are in a world of hurt. Also, any that are destroyed, grab any parts you can in addition to the Energon. That way we have supplies to repair ourselves." The Sharkticons have little brains, so they don't really bother to look up as they horde their energon. But Fliptop does. The Mini-bot's optics rove upward as he hears a somewhat familiar sound of Decepticon flight engines. "Oh man. This is just great," mummurs the little Transformer. He slides down behind some debris and opens a channel once more for the Autobots. Hardshell shakes his head, "I didn't see any Autobots around here. We are far from their base and a bunch of coward like them would never come so close from Nightsiege." The Decepticon pulls his rifle from a subspace and he smiles behind his faceplate. "I will transform and land in front of them. Do as you wish but try to not shoot on the energon cubes..." Compile watches and thinks as he opens a point to point radio transmission to a few cons, just in case. You never can be to careful. He looks below at the horde and Hardshell hears the sound of clicks coming from inside Compile as the optics of Compile alter fromt here standard color to a crimson color. AS he does, a targeting sight beings to move infront of his optic, that only Compile can see and he gets a lock on the most Sharkticons in front then moves towards the rear. He seems to be counting the number of Sharkticons and smiles as his body opens up and panels slide open. Hardshell now get a chance to see a mass of Rockets that are in his body and he smiles "Good plan." he says as he looks "After you Hardshell." he says as he studies the area to try to find any bots that maybe lurking around the area. As he peers, he sends his transmission off before he makes his move. Fliptop mutters to himself as he finally gets a response. But he can't move till backup. He instead pulls out his weapon and charges it in case he's found out as he screams into his radio. Compile says, "Commander Cyclonus, This is Shock Trooper Compile. A Horde of Sharkticons are roaming in the Geyser Crater area and they have a stash of Energon. No Autobots detected, but I feel that any additional help of those who are currently in the area is needed. The Autobots cannot get the Energon. Your orders sir." Hardshell flies just above the skarkticons. He fires a few shots with his photon rifle. Then he transforms into his mecha-tortoise mode and lands heavily on the ground just in front of the first Sharkticon. The aquacon roars and charges them. He bites the first on and tears off his arm. With a classical tranformation sound, Hardshell's body split in two, Hardshell tranforms into a giant mecha-tortoise. Fliptop receives a radio transmission. Fliptop transmits a message via radio. Compile says, "Any Decepticons that want to slag some Sharkticons and possible some bots, come to the Geyser Crater." Cyclonus pauses a few moments, then rumbles, "Decimate the Sharkticons and get the energon. If the Autobots show their cowardly faces in the area, show them their insides. All available units are to report to Geyser Crater area on the double." Compile says, "As you command Sir. Hardshell has already begun the assault on the Sharkticons." Punch arrives from the Old Cybertron Highway to the west. Punch has arrived. Fliptop continues to radio, as he wonders if the Cons are taking members this week. He peers over at what the Decepticons and Sharkticons are doing. The Sharkticons, for their part, look in shock and horror as one of their comrades is shredded. Simple Transformers that they are, and without any direction from their Quintessons, they quickly break formation and begin to scatter, a few of them taking cubes in their massive maws and running with them, looking quite comical. Punch flies in from above, carefully coming in behind Fliptop. He is careful to land far enough away not to be seen and then runs up to see what's going. Punch moves from debris to debris to keep from being seen. Mecha-Tortoise doesn't bother to attack the Sharkticon who are retreating without energon cubes. His mission is to bring those cubes back to IHQ. The turret on his back starts to fire, the aquacon aims his fire exclusively at the sharkticon who are carrying the energon. Long Haul descends from the Sky above Old Cybertron Highway above. Long Haul has arrived. 1985 mack firetruck arrives from the Old Maintenance Center to the east. 1985 mack firetruck has arrived. Gold hovertruck arrives from the Old Maintenance Center to the east. Gold hovertruck has arrived. -*- Sheng is looking at me.-*- Compile begins his assault and fires his Rockets at the horde, pinpointing them on Sharkticons to miss the ones with the Energon. As they fire from within his body, he then flies down towards the others with the Energon and extends his blades on his elbows to slash open the Sharkticons. He then looks as he smiles at Hardshell. "Good work Hardshell. At this rate, we will be free to take the Energon." (OOC: pose in, and ask for a repose via pages if you want pls.) Gull arrives from the Old Maintenance Center to the east. Gull has arrived. Gold hovertruck races towards the battle ground at her top speed. Hearing the sounds of battle she homes in on that and tries to gain a little more speed. "Well, this should be interesting... Ready for a fight, Hot Spot?" Long Haul flies into the area, toating his laser rifle in his right hand. He scans the area below finding Compile and Hardshell combating the Sharkticons. He lands near them and watches the action, waiting for orders. Fliptop continues to radio and looks back as Punch appears next him. "Ya sure took your sweet time," he hisses sarcastically at the Transformer double-agent. He turns back towards what the two Decepticons are doing, looking at Compile and then Hardshell. The Sharkticons, for their part, are still running, the ones who are carrying cubes decimated by the mecha-tortoise. They do not even bother to fight back. Their reptilian back-brains remember forms like Dinobots being tough and decide not to test their luck. Those still carrying cubes manage to put 2 and 2 together and drop their cubes and continue their escape. Fliptop looks back at Punch and says, "Eh, you take out the large one, I get the one up above?" He locks a load into his gun with a pull. 1985 mack firetruck roars in, dust and metal skips out his back end from the tires. "You bet, all ready to smash cons and quint machines." The engine picks up momentium as he reaches a ungodly 60mph. "Remind me if I forget to bother Aid for that engine overhall that I've been wanting for a while." He continues on, horn blaring. Gold hovertruck bobs slightly in the hover truck version of a nod. "Roger that..." the two Autobots are now within visual range of the battle. "Huh... should we let the cons handle the sharkticons before we attack? ...It will save us some trouble..." Mecha-Tortoise slowly walks across the battlefield firing at every Sharkticon he can sees. Then the Aquacon transforms back to his robot mode and notices Long Haul. "Come here constructicons and help me to pick up those energon cube." Hardshell unfolds and shifts to his robot mode. 1985 mack firetruck would shake his head if he could, only says with a snort, "If we delay, the cons could grab the energon in the confusion, wreck them all." The truck turns towards the cons horn blaring, "Incomin slag heads! Let's dance!" He's doing any and all takers in this rough house style. Fliptop sighs as Punch apparently fades from existence once more or something and turns around towards Hardshell and Compile. The mecha-tortoise would be the issue, not the tape. At least that's his logic. So Fliptop charges up and whips around his cover and pulls up his gun, firing a single magnetic projectile at Hardshell. "Eh, not so fast, ya stinkin' Con. That there's Autobot property..." The Mini-bot is going to hate life from this point onward. Long Haul takes a couple steps forward. "Ahhh. Come on. I'm always helping to move stuff. Can't I shoot a few of em first?" Before hardshell can answer Long Haul falls forward, his body shifting and Long Haul assuming his dump truck mode. A plume of smoke shoots out of his smoke stack as he roars forward to get next to hardshell. He comes to a stop when he gets next to hardshell. From inside the dump truck Long Haul says, "Fill 'er up." Long Haul assumes his dump truck form. Gold hovertruck mentally shrugs and quickly puts the petal to the metal, her engine screaming as she hits her top speed.... Aiming at the nearest Decepticon she waits until she's got all of her speed 'behind' her, then transforms in midair, claw sheild deactivating as she aims to rip up her oppenents armor as much as possible. "Let's dance!" With the traditional transformation sounds, Sheng transforms from an updated hovertruck to her sleek and deadly battle-mode, ready for whatever may come. Fliptop strikes Hardshell with Automatic Gauss Gun. The Sharkticons continue to run, having more or less left the field and their few comrades behind who got hit. Now its just the energon and Sharkticon corpses. Compile looks up as Long Haul arrives "Long Haul, begin to gather the Energon and watch for any Autobots. IF we are assaulted, fire at will and let nothing stand in your way to gather the Energon." he emits "At no cost, must the Bots get that energon." and he spots the arrival of the Autobots. "Decepticons at the ready. AUTOBOTS!!!" he yells as he lands and takes aim on a random bot and fires his rockets at them. This tape is evil and a bitch in a fight. Compile mutters "Commander Cyclonus, four Autobots have arrived. the Autobots are Hot Spot, Sheng and Fliptop. Long Haul has arrived as well, and the Autobots have begun to assault us. We will defend this Energon with our lives. Your Orders sir." You strike Sheng with Scattershot. Sheng strikes you with now you see me, now you don't for 12 points of damage. You are now at 43 endurance and 0 injury level. The magnetic projectile hits Hardshell right in the his back. The aquacon doesn't even blink but he is surprised by the attack, "What the.... Autobots!" He looks at the unmoving constructicons. "What are you doing? They're here for the Energon. Attack!" Hardshell pulls his rifle from a subspace and fires at the puny minobot who dared to attack him. Hardshell strikes Fliptop with Photon Rifle. Hardshell receives a radio transmission. Hardshell transmits a message via radio. Reavercraft descends from the Sky above Old Cybertron Highway above. Reavercraft has arrived. Sheng has reconnected. From high up in the thin Cybertronian atmosphere, a black speck descends, moving very very fast. It all but shimmers in the light as it descends, a rocket from above streaking towards the battlefield as the Unicronian Reavercraft approaches the scene at mind-numbing speeds. Fliptop ducks under his cover, taking a shot in the shoulder. "Aieeeee," he says, holding onto his wounded shoulder. He grimaces through the pain and wishes Autobots had tourniquets. He pops back over his rock and levels his gauss gun at Hardshell. "Man, I this is the part of the job I hate," mutters the mini-bot as he pulls the trigger, unleashing a burst of fire at Hardshell once more, before dropping back down behind his cover once more. 1985 mack firetruck turns his anger towards the constructicon, after all, he's the only gestalt member here. First things first, "Long Haul! You poor excuse for a enigineer!" The tires are set to squish as his ladder gurgles with...water? That makes sense. The nozzel on the top adjusts it's aim, then fires at Long Haul. Water spews out the hose a la RID Optimus Prime.. 1985 mack firetruck strikes Long Haul with Water Cannon. Fliptop strikes Hardshell with Automatic Gauss Gun . You strike Sheng with Tape Aerial Elbow/Knee Spike Bronco Buster Ride. Sheng grunts slightly as the smaller transformer's rocket slams into her armor, leaving it dented, slightly smoking, and with quite a few rips in it. However, she has enough momentum to finish her attack, and her claws rake at the tape's face as she races past in midair. She lands in a forward arabian roll, coming up quickly onto her feet and spinning around to face her opponent again. Hardshell doesn't even bother to try to dodge the attack. The energy hits his chestplate and blinds him for a second. The aquacon his about to fire back when his opponent dives his cover. The decepticon takes off to get a better angle. He takes a careful aim at Fliptop and then he pulls the trigger of his rifle. Compile has just fired off a hail of Rockets at Sheng as she rips into him with her claws "You'll regret taht Autobitch." he says as he slices her with his own blades as he looks up and sees Airlift "Airlift, Long Haul, gather up the Energon while the other takes on Hot Spot. Prevent the Autobots from getting the Energon. Gather it up and return to base." as he goes into a bladed battle with Sheng. Hardshell strikes Fliptop with Photon Rifle. You briefly assess your condition... Current Endurance: 43 Damage Level: 78% Energon Level: 96 Long Haul chuckles to himself as he sees the stream of water heads in his direction. "Ha ha. A car wash attack." Long Haul gets hit with the stream of water from the hose right in the front grill. His entire chasis is almost ripped off his wheels. He shifts into neutral to allow for some movement. He rolls backwards, the water still pounding on him. "Arrrggg..." He grumbles as he takes some damage. The water barrage subsides and Long Haul is able to move again. He's been thrust back several feet but is no worse for the ware. He transforms once more assuming his robotic form. He pulls out his laser pistol and aims at Hot Spot. He shouts at Hot Spot, "I ain't got no water, but I got some fire!" Long Haul fires a barrage of laser fire at Hot Spot. Long Haul assumes his robotic form. Long Haul strikes 1985 mack firetruck with Laser Pistol. Sheng growls shifts her weight onto her right leg as she lifts her fist up. Compile succesfully attacks her, but the blades barely scratch her paint, much less the armor beneath it. The femme slams her fist down as fast and hard as she can, trying to do as much damage to the smaller transformer as possible. The decepticons currently out number the Autobots, and unless they even out the odds a bit, the cons WILL succeed in getting the energon. "I doubt I will regret attacking you, Decepticon." Fliptop grunts as he's shot from his cover and lands on the ground, striking the ground hard. "Slag..." He transforms into his car form and launches himself at Hardshell, performing a Speed Racer leap into the air. Transforming, he lands on Hardshell's shoulders, and rolls down his back, getting upright. Hardhsell probably ponders the exact purpose of the maneuver, before he becomes away of a little *beep*beep*beep sound on his back. Fliptop smirks and holds up a detonator. "Ya don't stand a chance, tall, dark and grusome. I'm a stealth fighter, a master marksman... and..." He clicks the detonator. "A demolitions expert!" Sheng strikes you with and that's kicking your tailpipe! for 8 points of damage. You are now at 35 endurance and 0 injury level. Fliptop unleashes his Shaped Charge Ka-Boom! attack on Hardshell, striking no one. FIZZLE. Dammit. 1985 mack firetruck takes the blast in the grill, it only causes a small smoking hole and a bit of flash from a gram of atomized armor but little else. "That it? Mabey you need something more to put out that fire!" The trucks hoses expand as more water starts firing out at a huge amount of water now is forced out, no drops of water leave the stream, just a huge white beam of force at the con. 1985 mack firetruck strikes Long Haul with Ultra Highly Compressed Water Cannon. Hardshell doesn't even blink as the charge explodes, his heavy armor totaly soak the damage. He laughs at Fliptop, "You will need to find something else to hurt me little boy!" The aquacon slowly walks towards the minibot raising his rifle and setting it at full power. "Now it's my turn little one" Hardshell pulls the trigger and fires at Fliptop. Hardshell strikes Fliptop with Photon Rifle. Compile is hit by the kick and is knocked back and slides along the ground. He gets up as he looks as his chest "Autobot scrap." he states as he waves his fist at her and does not attack yet as his optics change to crimson and targeting crosshairs for in his optics as he gets a lock on here and then he looks around and gets everyone's location for his next attack. (OOC: No attack this turn) Long Haul braces himself as yet another streak of water is sent in his direction. He puts his forarm out to protecthis face as it closes. *THWAP!* The streak of water blasts Long Haul right in the chest. He is lifted off his feet and falls on his back. The water then pushes him across the ground. He slides for a few feet before stopping. He stares up at the sky, sighs to himself. "I hate when he does that..." He rolls over and climbs to his knees. Once again he aims his laser pistol at Hot Spot still in truck form. "Ya know! I'm getting sick of all this water!" a red laser beam streaks at Hot spot. Long Haul strikes 1985 mack firetruck with Laser Pistol. 1985 mack firetruck gets nailed with the blast taking a nice corner off his corner of his cab/shoulder. "That hurt! Fine, let's skip the water...." He transforms landing with a mighty thud. With his shoulder smoking he charges Long Haul rocking back his fist and swinging it forward in a mighty blow. "..and go straight to the beating!" With a flash of light and a familiar transforming sound Hot Spot appears where a firetruck once was. Hot Spot misses Long Haul with his mighty punch o' blue attack. Sheng growls and sprints forward, closing the gap between herself and the Decepticon tape as fast as possible. She leaps forward, slashing at the smaller robots optics with one hand, and chest with the other. She has a fairly good guess what he's up to, and she doesn't want to give him time to fire off the ranged attack. Fliptop gets shot backwards, sailing over Compile and Sheng in combat and hitting the ground. "...Slag, that hurt," he gets up. The damage blown across his body is tremendous, and the little Mini-bot jerks as a circuit connection spams in his body. Overriding his screaming caution circuits, he pulls his weapon once more and lowers it at Hardshell. "Eat hot ions, motorhead!" He glances at Sheng and Hot Spot, "Uh, guys, I'm not hangin' in there too good, y'know?" Fliptop strikes Hardshell with Automatic Gauss Gun . Sheng strikes you with now you see me, now you don't for 11 points of damage. You are now at 24 endurance and 1 injury level. One more time the energu hits Hardshell's chestplate slowing him down a bit. The chestplate is burned burned but the Aquacon doesn't seem to be seriously hurt. He charges towards the minibot, "You're not nothing little one, you can't hurt me cause I'm the best!" Hardshell raises his fist and tries to slam it on Fliptop's head. Hardshell strikes Fliptop with Big Punch. Compile looks at Sheng as she does her next attack. At the same time, his arms are beginning to transform into the famous piledrivers. He is hit in the face and grows as he falls backwards, his helmets falling off his head and he jumps up into the air, flipping and landing on the ground. As he lands, his arms finishes there transformation and he lands with a thud. He looks at her and the piledrivers begin to rise up intermittently. He ones falls to the ground, the other rises and they begin to whine as the supersonics power up and are released into the ground from the piledrivers. He looks on as he hopes to hit all of the Bots and none of the cons. "Hope you don't mind a little ground shaking action." and the drivers pick up speed and more power. Up in the sky, that dot grows progressively bigger as Airlift rockets towards the combat zone, his engines roaring as he comes in. Transforming, he hits the ground without his velocity really slowing, sliding to a stop like a baseball player sliding into base. His weapons systems are powered up as he surveys the area, making immediately for the energon to guard it, since the rest of the Decepticons and Autobots are engaged. The Reavercraft's wings split apart as it transforms into the four-armed Unicronian Airlift. Long Haul ducks underneath the punch of Hot Spot. Long Haul is thankfull he isn't drinking any more water. He's even more thankfull he's not currently chewing on his vocal processor. He puts his gun in its holster and puts up his proverbial dukes. "This is how I like it!" Long Haul takes a fighting stance, putting his left hand up near his face to block other potential incoming punches. He swings with his right hand, a nice hook to Hot Spots midsection. Long Haul misses Hot Spot with its Green Fist of Fury attack. Compile unleashes his Tape Choke Slam through Da Tables attack on Sheng, Hot Spot, Hardshell, Fliptop and Long Haul, striking Hot Spot, Hardshell, Fliptop and Long Haul. You briefly assess your condition... Current Endurance: 24 Damage Level: 43% Energon Level: 98 Sheng leaps up into the air as soon as she realises what compile's planning to do... The result there-of being that she's in midair when the ground starts to shake and quake. Flipping and twisting, she comes down feet first at teh tapecon, all of her weight behind her. "I don't mind a little earthquake... do you mind a foot in your face?" Sheng strikes you with here, see the stars free of charge for 8 points of damage. You are now at 16 endurance and 1 injury level. You are very conscious that your life is in serious danger in this battle. Hot Spot catches the green fist of fury and holds it for a split second before throwing it to the side and bringing his boot up to but not before being knocked to the ground, stupid cyberquake. If he had his choice he'd rip apart whatever is causing it. As he does not he quickly gets down the rest of the way and rolls clear of Long Haul saying, "Now, try my fire, see how you like it!" He holds out his fist towards Long Haul and with a flash of subspace energy his fireball launcher appears. You can guess what's next *fraaathroom!* Hot Spot strikes Long Haul with blue fireball of justice. Fliptop grunts as he's thrown for a loop by the two attacks, striking the ground. He gets up and jerks, electricity arching across his body. He looks up and sees Airlift making a move for the energon. "...Hate ta..," he jerks, "...take a book from the Decepticons... but if we ain't gettin' that energon... then I guess no one is..." Fliptop reaches into his forearm compartment and draws for a bomb. The one that says 'Bad MotherFucker' it. He clicks it, setting the charge, and turns over on his side. Aiming the charge like a marble, he shoots it towards where Airlift and the energon is and covers his head with his hands. "FIRE IN DA HOLE!" he shouts. Fliptop unleashes his The Big Good-Bye attack on Victory Leo, Sludge, Twin Twist, Long Haul, Motormaster, Hot Spot, Compile, Doubleback, Chikome-Ollin, Fliptop, Airlift, Gull, Mandible, Stratosphere, Sheng, Jetfire and Hardshell, striking Sludge, Long Haul, Gull, Jetfire and Hardshell. A few miles away, Gull snoozes out in the open. There's a slight whistling sound, then a small peice of debris from the battle comes down and hits him on the head. The empty sits bolt upright "The slag??" Compile is hit in the face by the foot and slides back. He stops sliding and plays dead. Hopefully Airlift will grab the energon in his 4 arms and fly out of the area. Hardshell is forced to put one knee on the ground by the earthquake. The aquacon is ready to parry any attack coming from the minobot but as the charge blow up he is knocked back on the ground. "Stop playing with explosive you little piece of crap." Hardshell doesn't even bother to get back on his feet, laying on the ground he lauches his big foot at Fliptop. Hardshell strikes Fliptop with Big Kick. Fliptop falls to the ground unconscious. Long Haul falls to the ground from the rumbling of the ground shaker. He is sitting on all fours looking over at Hot Spot when he sees the blue ball of plasma coming in his direction. "Oh Slag" he manages to spit out before the plasma strikes him right on the shoulder. He grimaces under his face place. The plasma blast burns his outer armor on his right shoulder. It begins to rip and tear as it burns down to the layer of circuitry below the shoulder. A small stream of smoke comes off the upper portion of his shoulder. He stands up and grabs and his shoulder with his left hand. "Ahhh... I think I'm outmatched here.." he says to himself. Long Haul then speaks into his radio, "I need some backup here. If I ain't got no one to help me out I'm gonna get the heck outta here." Long Haul says, "I need some backup here. If I ain't got no one to help me out I'm gonna get the heck outta here." Airlift grabs some of the energon and flies off with it. Airlift's wings fold as he transforms into Reavercraft mode, the second generation Unicronian spacecraft. Airlift retreats from the area swiftly, outdistancing all pursuit and parting shots. Compile says, "I need any and all Decepticons within range of Geyser Crater to that location for backup and to gather Energon." Fliptop looks up and blinks. "Oooooooh no...." He goes flying up into the air, past Airlift and then back down onto the ground in a heap, the light fluttering from his optics. Hot Spot waves his fireball rifle and says, "Don't interfear con. Unless you want to tell Hook why you got shreaded under my wheels." He takes off running towards the cubes to grab his own too while he's at it. His rifle goes into subspace as he grabs some cubes and makes a break for it. Gull clambers up a slight wall and peers into the distance, blinking at theexplosion and he ducks back down "Frag. Oh well. more parts for me." Sheng spots Fliptop throwing the bomb and quickly hits the deck... she lifts her head and watches Airlift grab some of the remaining energon and make a run for the energon cubes that remain. As she goes the femme grabs the seemingly unconcious Fliptop, slinging him over her shoulder in a fireman's carry. Reaching the energon cubes she quickly puts Fliptop down and piles the cubes up into realative order. She once again picks up Fliptop, then transforms and hovers as low to the grond as she can manage (an inch or so up) She quickly reverses, getting as many of the cubes into the bed of her pickup truck mode as possible. Fliptop is currently laying limp on the top of the gold pick-up truck's cab. "Hot Spot, cover me and let's get out of here!!" the femme hovers up to her maximum height and begins to make a run for it. Yes, there's still energon left, but the two remaining (standing) bots are outnumbered and outgunned... time to cut their losses. Hardshell gets on his feet and turn towards the cube only to see Hot Spot and Sheng trying to steal them. "No you don't Autobots! Those cubes belong to the Decepticon!" The aquacon runs towards the protectobot commander and dives at him, trying to knock on the ground and to force him to drop the cubes. But the Aquacon is way to slow and Hot Spot is already to far. So he crashes on the ground. He remains there for a moment and then he shakes his head and tries to get back on his feet. Compile as he plays dead, the femme goes to get the cubes. Compile rises up and goes for some of his own cubes and looks to Sheng as he marks her and can't wait to get her back one day. Oh yes, one day he will get her." and he looks as the battle turns out to be a grab what ya can battle now. He stops as he spots Sheng and takes aim for the Energon in her bed. "Not so fast." and he waits and once he has a good lock, fire his lasers at her. Well, the Energon in her bed. "Hardshell, gather all the energon, Long Haul assist." and he fires and fires on the Energon. You strike Sheng with X-Ray Optic Laser Blast. Long Haul decides not to attack. He stands his ground near the remaining energon. He transforms into his dump truck mode and waits to be loaded. Long Haul assumes his dump truck form. Sheng spots the incoming lasers in her rearview mirror and makes a sudden turn, presenting her side to the incomming shots so they hit her and not the energon. She grunts slightly at the impact, but keeps going in the tight turn, and then has to duck and weave slightly so that her momemtuma nd manuvering doesn't through Fliptop off... She opens the passenger side door for a moment, then closes it (part way;) on Fliptop's arm... There... now he won't fall off... The femme's engine screams as she goes for broke, trying to catch up with Hot Spot. oO(Ow, ow, ow...) Hot Spot looks back, "Sheng? Sheng!" He stops some distance away waiting for her while mumbling, "I thought she was right behind me." Finally she catches up giving Spoot time to switch forms without losing any of the energon. "About time...common." In a flash of light and sound Hot Spot is no more, only replaced by a fire truck. Gull watches all of this happen, as both sides start to retreat. He steps out from his cover and moves forwrds quietly, to see if anything might be left behind... Sheng sighs. "Sorry, had to manuver to keep the con from hitting the energon... Are you alright?" 1985 mack firetruck checks over his damages, a small laser hole, some dents on his aft, and a armor peice blown off the top of his cab, but not much else. "Naw, I'm ok. What about you? Any major damages?" The truck looks Sheng over saying, "I can carry him if you need help." Sheng says, "Nothing major... the cons first attack ripped m up pretty good, but that's about it... No... we'd have to stop to transfer him over and I want to get back to base as fast as possible... we are carrying high explosives after all..." 1985 mack firetruck picks up speed, "Right, let's get out of here." The truck takes off heading down the highway. 1985 mack firetruck moves east to the Old Maintenance Center. 1985 mack firetruck has left. Sheng moves east to the Old Maintenance Center. Sheng has left. Hardshell finally gets back on his feet and looks arounf him. "Damn coward, they stole and destroyed almost all Energon cubes... We will take what they left... Compile, help me to load the truck." The Aquacon starts to load Long Haul with the Energon Cubes. Long Haul waits to be loaded, and wil follow hardshell on the way out Gull continues slinking forwards, then freezes and crouches behind a dead Sharkticon as he sees Decepticons still about. Compile nods and makes the report and begins to load up Long Haul. "Good job." he states as he loads "Taking down one bot was good as they are in a need for supplies. However, the others will pay for what they have done this day." He then continues and helps "We will return and be fixed up. How damaged is everyone?" Long Haul says, "emits current system status is working at 50 ability." You paged Fliptop, Hot Spot, Long Haul, Sheng, and Hardshell with 'I logged this, so if you want a copy, @mail me your e-mail addy.'. Hardshell looks at the tape. "I'm fine. My self repair system will take care of the damage in few hours." The Aquacon finish to load the truck. "Ok, now we can go back to IHQ." Gull remains hiding there. Compile nods and climbs into Long Haul "Back to base." Hardshell takes off and head towards IHQ. Hardshell moves west to the Old Cybertron Highway. Hardshell has left. Long Haul moves west to the Old Cybertron Highway. Long Haul has left. Category:Logs